Moonlight
by Ash the Leo
Summary: My first fanfic. Hope this idea hasnt been done before. The silver moonlight shown through the iron bars on the window. Tonight is the night, he is going back. Near by, a new girl just moved to town. How will she fit into things I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDES
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first fanfiction ever. Please please please please READ & REVIEW!**__**Help a newbie, constructive criticism is welcome but please no hate. Warning you now, I am a terrible with spelling & grammar. If you see any major mistakes please tell me so I can fix them. So on with the show, Enjoy!**

_Moonlight_

_Ch1_

It was his birthday, his 20th birthday. She only cried harder when she saw his picture. It was her fault, if only she was a better parent. She could have helped him. It was all her fault, the guilt was terrible. He could have been here with her, celebrating. Not six feet under. The bottle of pills never before looked so appealing.

–

"Yeah, in the Sheldon's house," Ponyboy Curtis heard the gossip a few lockers down from his own. The first day back form Christmas break and the girls had whispers to trade. He normally paid no mind to it, but the name Sheldon caught his attention. No one had said the mane since Mrs. Sheldon's suicide a few months ago. "Poor girl, I would be completely creep if I moved into a house with that history," a girl in yellow whispered to her friends. "I know right," a girl in pink spoke "but I am never going over to her house" the other girls made noises of agreement. So someone finally moved into the house, it had been vacant for a while. Mr. Sheldon moved away not long after his wife's death. He knew the history of that house all to well, but the bell rang before he could get lost in thought.

–

He made it to History with a few seconds to spare and went to his usual seat in the back left corner. Ponyboy may be a greaser but he was smart and put in the A classes. So it was him in a class full of socs. Being a greaser, he tried to stay out of sight. "Welcome back class, I hope the break didn't drain your heads" Mr. Herrick began the class in his monotone voice. "take out your books and open up to- " He was interrupted by the classroom door swinging open. A girl Pony had never seen before rushed into class. She looked a strange median between greaser and soc. She wore a simple outfit with a black skirt and white shirt. When she blinked you could clearly see the eye make-up, more the most socs but not trashy like greasy girls. "Ah, you must be the new student," Mr. Herrick was checking his student roster. "Miss Scarlet Ravenox, correct?"

"Yes sir,"

"If you don't mind sitting in the back, you can take the open seat back there" He pointed to the seat next to Ponyboy. Scarlet nodded and took the seat, giving him a small, polite smile as she sat down

"Now class, turn to page 235 to begin today's lesson"

–

The full moon gleamed through the iron bars on his window. He heard the nurse and orderlies return to their rooms for the night. He smiled, "Tonight is the night Lucian" he told himself. "And what a perfect night it is Louis" he replied to himself .He had been working this plan for a few months. When he wasn't supervised he worked on picking the lock on his window. That only took a day or two. The bolts on the bars took longer, tools were needed to loosen them. He stole forks from the dinning hall and broke the middle prongs to make a wrench like tool. 20 bolts each needing 15 turns, it was tedious work. But it paid off. Turning lose the last bolt, he smiled. The iron bars clattered to the grass below and he climbed out and down the three floors. Feet touching grass for the first time in year, he turned his back on the Tulsa Psychiatric Ward. "You remember the way Louis?"

"Of course Lucian, how could I forget?"

**So, how was it. Good? Meh? Just give up now? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! So here is chapter 2. Thank you to the people who reviewed(yes all 2 of you). I'm going to try to update quicker in the (hopefully near) future, but life often gets in the way. My spelling and grammar still sucks, so beware. Not much more to say so on with the show! :)**

**I do not own the Outsiders or its characters.**

_Moonlight _

_Ch 2_

The sun was already up when reached the familiar street. _How long its been,_ he thought, _much to long. _His heart started beating faster as he got closer. Five houses away. He wondered how his little brother was. Four houses, though he may not be so little now. Three houses, what kept them away? Why did they stop visiting? Two houses, the street looks exactly how he left it. One house, he was ecstatic. Longing to see his family again.

There it was, the same sky blue walls with a clean white roof. But... something seemed off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Ah! He could have laughed at his own stupidity, they had gotten a new car. _People can get new cars Louis,_ Lucian said to him with amusement. The once blue Mustang was replaced with some black car. However the uneasy feeling did not leave him. He looked around the yard, trying to spot something different, when he saw the mail box. It was the same black painted metal as always, but the name underneath it had changed. Where it once said "Sheldon" it now said "Ravenox". This made him worry. How could they move away? How could they not tell him? Why? He must have had a frantic look on his face, for it caught the attention of a nearby elderly woman.

"You alright dearie?"

"Fine, madam," Lucian instantly took control, he was better with strangers, "could you tell me where the Sheldon family moved to?" Her face took up an expression of pity and sympathy. "Oh poor thing," she muttered, then asked louder "did you know them well?" The look of pure pity infuriated Lucian, he hated pity. But for the sake of answers he held his tongue.

"Yes, but we have been out of touch for a while," it wasn't exactly a lie, just not the whole truth. The woman had the expression of a mother telling her child there was no Santa Claus.

"Why don't you come inside for a cup of tea dearie," It was more of a kindly spoken command then a question.

As he made his way into the woman's house, he remembered who she was, Mrs. Nellie. She had lived next-door to his family for as long as he could remember. A kind old woman that would often bring homemade cookies to the brothers. The inside of her house looked the same. A revolting pink color on the walls with all mahogany wood furniture. It also looked like she hadn't cleaned since he was last there. " You can take a seat right here dearie," Mrs. Nellie gestured to an old and rotting wooden table with matching chairs. In a few minutes, Mrs. Nellie had returned from the kitchen say the tea would be done in few.

"What did you say your name was dear?" she asked.

"Louis," he was getting impatient, "So what happened to the Sheldons?" Mrs. Nellie sighed. "I hate the be to one to tell you this dearie, but Mr. Sheldon moved away after the mother and son died." He felt cold. He felt numb. If Lucian weren't in control he would have lost it right there. He could hear his heart pounding at a slow rhythm in the silence.

"And how did they die?" he asked in a strangled voice.

"The boy was killed by some hoodlums from the east-side of town," _greasers _ he thought with a bitter scowl "tragic event. The mother couldn't take the grief, killed herself a few months ago," The expression of pity was back, but before she could get out some words of comfort, he quickly stood. He almost knocked his chair over in his hast.

"Thank you for the tea madam," he said stiffly before he ran out of the house. The tea pot started to hiss as he slammed the door behind him.

–

He sat on the side of the road somewhere, he wasn't sure where. He just had to leave, he couldn't stay there. The old woman's looks of pity and the perfect view of his old house were to much for him. _Dead, they were both dead_ . It made sound insensitive, but he really had no care for his father. It was he who put him in the god forsaken mental hospital, but he care more for his mother and brother then anything in the world. His mother was the most kind and beautiful woman he had ever met. While his younger brother was his best friend. _How could they be dead?_ This was worse than physical pain. He held his head in shaking hands. _Do not get to lost in your grief Louis, _Lucian warned him, _ the more bitter the loss, the sweater the revenge._

–

"Good morning Ponyboy," Scarlett's greeting tuned him back into reality. "Morning." He glanced at her sideways as she took her seat. Scarlett had been here a month already. Pony didn't really like her, but she was polite to him so he was to her. He knew he was being judgmental, but she simply had this cold look to her eyes that he couldn't get over. She had these piercing, ice-colored blue eyes. They looked as cold as the ice they resembled. The look was exactly how Cherry Valance had described socs about two years ago, cold beyond caring. But it wasn't just her eyes, instead of a smile she had a vicious-looking smirk. Ponyboy tried not to be judgmental, but she fit the stereotype so perfectly.

Mr. Herrick started the history lecture about who-knows-what that happened who-knows-when. He really should have been paying attention, but his mind was wandering. When looking for a clean shirt to wear this morning, he found his old copy of _Gone with the Wind_. His mind had been on Johnny and Dallas ever since. In the Two years that had passed he and the gang had gotten over their deaths, but he still missed them. His mind traveled from the Nightly-Double, to the park, to Windrixville, to Robert Frost's "Nothing Gold Can Stay". He could still remember Johnny's last words-

"Now class, I want you the work with the person next to you, and only the person next to you, to complete the twenty questions on the board. Due at the bell," Mr. Herrick interrupted his thoughts. O_f course, the one time I don't pay attention I should have _Pony thought bitterly.

"Did you pay attention?Or know any from somewhere else" Scarlett had turned in her seat to face him. Being the only two in the back row this was not the first nor last time they worked together. She obviously hadn't payed attention because there was still the red mark on the side of her head from where she used the text book as a pillow. Pony quickly read the questions on the board and shook his head in response to her question.

"Damn I should have payed attention," she muttered and her face turned thoughtful like she was planning out something. Ponyboy thought of asking someone near by for the answers, but as he was the only greaser in a class of socs, he probably wouldn't get them. Though Scarlett seemed to think of something because she muttered "Ah! Perfect!" to herself. She scribbled something down on a piece of paper, then asked Mr. Herrick to go to the restroom in an innocent voice. Before she got up, she gave Pony an uncharacteristic wink. On her way to the door she dropped the paper onto Jack Nelson's desk. Nelson had a reputation for being the school asshole and treating girls like trash. His father was loaded and his ego was huge. Nelson watched Scarlett walk away after she dropped the paper, and before closing the door behind her she blew him a kiss. He looked down at the paper and read it, his eyebrows disappearing underneath his hair. He quickly started scribbling down something on his own piece of paper.

By the time Scarlett came back, Ponyboy still had no idea what she did. There were only five minutes until the bell rang. As she walked past Nelson on her way back to her seat, he handed her a paper. Returning to her seat she gave Pony the paper and said with a smirking smile, "Get copying, you have better handwriting." On the paper were the answers to all twenty questions. Pony boy wasted no time and started to write.

"What did you say to him to get these?"

"He has been trying to ask me out for a few weeks. I told him if he had all the answers for me by the time I got back from the I would go out with him,"

"You didn't have to do that for one grade,"

"I was going to say sure anyways, why not get something out of it?" she shrugged , "now write,"

When the bell rang Scarlett wrote her name on the top of the paper in a loopy cursive and Pony handed it in. As they were walking out, Jack Nelson came up next to Scarlett and draped an arm around her shoulders,

"So, have you been to the Nightly-Double yet?"

**Well, what did you think? Your opinion means everything!(not really, but review anyway). Please, please REVIEW! Tell me what you think of the length, I'm not sure if this good or to long. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


End file.
